fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos/Terrace
This contains information on the missions from Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos that are in the terrace. Skyhigh Skybase Galaxy Angry Astro Piranha Mario starts on a planet with a light and dark side, much like the starting planet in Good Egg Galaxy. He must find five Star Chips by killing Goombas, which he can use to form a Sling Star taking him to a planet close by. Following, Mario arrives at a planet with several non-homing Bullet Bills, which he must avoid to climb to the top and take a pipe to the inside. Then, he arrives at a larger planet, which seems to be made of several Bullet Bill Blasters put together. Walking around it, he must lure one of these Bullet Bills (which now home in) to a cage with a Launch Star. It takes him to a planet shaped like a Yoshi Egg with a checkpoint flag and pipe. The pipe takes him to the inside of the planet, where Astro Piranha is. The chamber has no gravity, so Mario must be very careful. Similarly to Dino Piranha, Astro attacks with his tail, but also can summon meteors upon the third hit, which bounce around the inside. Mario must spin his tail into him four times to defeat him and collect a Power Star. The Fleet Invades Mario begins on the same planet as last time, but the Star Chips are not present. Instead, he must find Toad, who tells him that Bowser's fleet has invaded the galaxy. He shows Mario to a Launch Star on the bottom of the planet that takes him to the top of an airship. He must battle several Octoombas, Octoguys, and Octopi while there, as well as Magikoopas after traversing several airships. At the last airship, Mario must battle a group of twelve Magikoopas that produce a Power Star when they are defeated. Astro's Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Astro Piranha under the effect of a Daredevil Comet, meaning that he only has one life and cannot collect more, even with coins. Sweet Sweet Mountain Galaxy Poprock's Attack Mario begins on a planet shaped like a cookie, and he must collect star chips around it to form a launch star to the next planet, which contains two paths around a planet made of cake. Mario must take the right path, where he will fight many Popchips. As he reaches the top of the planet, a Launch Star takes him to a checkpoint flag, where he must then proceed to face Poprock. Poprock attacks by throwing chunks of rock candy at Mario, who must rebound them at Poprock three times. If they hit Mario, he loses health. Several Popchips are also summoned upon the third hit. Then, Mario collects a Power Star. Poprock's Daredevil Run Mario must fight Poprock a second time, but this time, he is not able to take any damage at all. He wins a Power Star when he is done. Wacky Waterfall Galaxy Crazy Clocktower Galaxy Seizing the Star Staff Bowser Jr.'s Tower of Terror Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Subpages